


Universes

by starryskySora



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, OC, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryskySora/pseuds/starryskySora
Summary: i had to make a story for one of my classes for school and the first thing that came to mind was space lesbiansif you have anything to say please tell me i suck at writingevery chapter is very very short





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sittin’ here  
Crying in my prom dress  
I’d be the prom queen if crying was a contest”  
Prom dress - Mxmtoon

Slowly coming to the sound of my alarm, hearing the song Prom Dress by Mxmtoon. The same song as yesterday, I should really change it. I’ve been trying to change something in my life. I mean nothing wrong with it I’m just too tired. I go straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Keeping the music playing in the background. I look in the mirror and see my eye bags seeing the dark circles under my eyes. “Jeez I need to fix my sleeping schedule. Once I’ve finished I check the time.

6:02 am. I woke up too early, sitting down on my bed scrolling through my safari trying to see if I have any stories I need to finish reading. I check the time again realizing that it’s already 6:23, quickly grabbing my clothes from under my bed then going into the bathroom. I grabbed a light brown plaid dress with a belt almost the same color. I put my hair down and clip my bangs up. I walk into the living room seeing my dog Fluffy running around playing with a toy. He was a small Shiba Inu that got when I was young, and of course being a child I gave him a dumb name but he’s remember it by now so it works. I get some water and watch him run around on the floor. Once I’m finished I wash the cup, and pet Fluffy then head straight out.

I start walking the campus ready learn more stuff, and hopefully finding the reason I’m in debt. An art major. “What was I thinking I could’ve just sold my art online I don’t need to go to school for this” I whisper under my breath. Putting my earbuds in trying to find a song to keep me company as I walk . I don’t come across things that aren’t really too important or note taking on my walks to campus, but I at least I’ve got music.

“why’d I do a morning class god I’m dumb.” You know it might not even be the classes fault that I have the worst sleeping schedule ever. I spend too much time doing stuff in the day do sleep. Before I know it, I'm at the campus. I walk to class and take a seat at one of the desks. I log in, go onto my file, and then wait. Being 10 minutes early to class does decently have its perks, but it sucks waiting for class to begin. Isabel the biggest urge to just fall asleep right now, of course I know I shouldn’t. Someone could steal something! But it’s so tempting right now. The teacher starts talking again and I quickly bring my head back up to pay attention.


	2. Chapter 2

“The waves, coming and going against my feet, washing everything away  
In the evening's calmness, only the twilight passes through”  
Uchiage Hanabi - DAOKO

I had finished my assignment for class, so I guess I’m happy. I’m not a hundred percent sure if I should or shouldn’t be. I quickly start packing my things and head out of the classroom. The second I get out of there, I'm already walking back to my house. I’m lucky enough to have had family that’s gone here before and was able to use the house until I finish college. Again nothing much happens besides me tripping over my own feet, but all that matters is that I was able to get home. Fluffy greets me at the door happily jumping up on my me. I pet his head and start walking into the house, as he happily follows. I filled his bowl with food and new water for him, then go straight to my room and sleep. 

I wake up on my bed in the clothes I wore to class. I check my phone that’s almost dead from playing music while I was sleeping. I get up, take a shower, wash my face, and change my clothes. I changed into clothes so that I could go out and walk. I walk to the park near my house with Fluffy, and sit at one of the benches. And let him roam around the bench. This park in particular is interesting. Just how your u could walk up all these stairs and not feel tired and how when you get to this section you Can see the whole city illuminated with light and cars. But when your so far away from it and looking at it from afar it’s somewhat calming. 

My thoughts were cut off by Fluffy barking at something in the sky. I’d ignore it most times but he seemed like he found something. I looked up trying to see if anything was there but didn’t see anything. 

A small light appears.

It’s a light blue color.

It starts to get brighter and brighter.

What is I wonder a little too late.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boy can't belive this only took me two days to write


End file.
